O Fogo Da Juventude
by big bih buh
Summary: Quando o fogo da juventude acende... não tem como apagá lo! [LeeTenten]


Disclaimer: Naruto e cia pertence ao tiozinho lá do Japão que eu esqueci o nome dele agora, mas não por muito tempo... haha! D

**O fogo da juventude**

Tenten andava pela rua, em meio a seus pensamentos. Estava confusa, deprimida, infeliz... todos os seus amigos estavam namorando, Hinata já estava até esperando o primeiro filho dela e de Naruto! E ela era a única que continuava encalhada. Tudo por causa de Rock Lee, o cara que ela gostava, mas que nunca deu bola pra ela.

"Eu deveria ter desistido!" - pensou Tenten tristemente. - "Ele sempre gostou da Sakura... que esta com o Neji agora! Mesmo assim Lee nunca conseguiu superar, e ficou morto de raiva do Neji. Ah, por que eu tenho que gostar dele, por que?"

Pensando nisso, Tenten subiu para o seu apartamento. Era pequeno e um tanto desarrumado porque ela nunca teve muito tempo para arruma-lo. É uma ninja muito solicitada em missões ou torneios, por isso só ia para casa para dormir praticamente. Ela jogou suas coisas na cama e se jogou nela, quando percebeu que não estava sozinha.

- Tenten? - chamou uma voz vinda do banheiro do seu quarto.

- L-LEE? - perguntou Tenten surpresa. "Ai, isso é demais pra minha cabeçinha! Diz que é o Gai, diz que é o Gai..."

Lee saiu do banheiro dela segurando um shampoo anti-resíduos.

- Hmmm... te peguei! Então o seu cabelo é oleoso, Tenten? - perguntou Lee surpreso enquanto segurava o shampoo amarelo. - Nunca imaginei, mas tanto faz, você cuida tão bem dele que nem percebemos!

Tenten o olhou incrédula.

- O que você faz aqui? - perguntou Tenten.

- Eu? Eu vim ver se você tinha um shampoo especial pro meu cabelo! - disse Lee. - Ele anda meio oleoso, sabe? E ele tem que estar normal para quando eu escalar a montanha com o Gai-sensei. A umidade pode piorá-lo se continuar assim.

Uma gota surgiu na cabeça de Tenten.

- Você é tão cuidadoso com esse cabelo! - falou Tenten se aproximando dele e enfiando os dedos em seus cabelos negros. - Até mais vaidoso do que eu!

- Mas esses seus coques são uma graça! - falou Lee sorrindo para a morena que corou.

- V-verdade? - perguntou Tenten envergonhada.

- Claro que sim! - falou ele fazendo um sinal de legal e piscando para ela.

Tenten o encarou, impassível. Então quando Lee percebeu a morena se aproximou e selou seus lábios. Ele ficou surpreso, mas sentiu-se embriagado pelo cheiro do perfume dela.

- Ten-ten! - falou Lee se afastando dela, assustado. - O-o que é isso?

- Lee, eu tenho que te dizer! - falou Tenten ofegante. - Eu sou louca por você!

- Hãã? - fez Lee aterrorizado.

- Desde que ainda eramos gennins! - falou Tenten fazendo o sobrancelhudo pirar. - Sempre achei essas suas sobrancelhas gigantes um charme! E... agora eu vou te mostrar que eu posso ser melhor que qualquer outra... até que a Sakura!

Lee olhou assustado pra Tenten que voltou a beija-lo e o prenssar na parede. Rock Lee ficou espantado, mas então sorriu por entre os beijos, e se separou dela ofegante.

- Tenten... - falou Lee sorrindo feliz. - Eu posso ter sentido algo muito forte pela Sakura, mas isso foi há muito tempo. E desde então eu tenho reparado em você, mas sempre pensei que você gostasse do idiota do Hyuuga! Por isso preferi te ter como amiga em vez de te perder... e fico muito feliz em saber que você gosta de mim porque eu também te amo e...

Lee foi calado por um beijo de Tenten.

- Fique quieto e vamos aproveitar o tal do fogo da juventude... - sussurrou Tenten e voltando a beijar Lee.

-  
**O.O**

**Eu amo LEEXTEN: O sobrancelhudo manda, pow!  
Foi mal se a Tenten pareceu estranha a alguém, mas é que ela não se 'revelou' ainda, ai fica meio difícil pra gente descobrir a personalidade dela, por isso ela vai ficar assim mesmo. E espero que tenham gostado do Lee também! Ahh, eu amei essa fic, velho! Espero que tenham gostado meesmooo! Apesar do final ta rídiculo e páh, nada a ver com o título, mas fiquem com essa mesmo. P**

**E já viram que lindo aquele botão "Go" ali embaixo? Super hot não? Que tal apertarem ele? Mandem reviews!**

**Bianca.**


End file.
